The present invention relates to the field of an architecture structure and, more particularly, to a mobile house of an aluminum alloy structure and its whole system structure.
It is always desirable to include a movable space without a vertical structure in architectural designs, such that flexible configurations can be proceeded according to needs, providing versatile indoor arrangements.
Most of currently available mobile houses are made of steel structures and have main shortcomings including heavy weights, using materials not resistant to corrosion, and short service lives.
In view of the above drawbacks, persons skilled in the field dedicated to the development of a mobile house of an aluminum alloy structure whose components can be manufactured in a factory and then transported to the site for proceeding with module-type assembly.